


[Podfic] take a poem and hold it up to the light

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Greek Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Baseball, Being different, Broken Friendship, Cats, Death, Detroit, Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, Inspired by Poetry, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Religion, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Sticking Out, Tiger Stadium, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Understanding, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Yankee Stadium, ekphrasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic oftake a poem and hold it up to the lighta series of original poetry by thisshallowgrave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] take a poem and hold it up to the light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [save me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231340) by [thisshallowgrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshallowgrave/pseuds/thisshallowgrave). 
  * Inspired by [down with this ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231313) by [thisshallowgrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshallowgrave/pseuds/thisshallowgrave). 
  * Inspired by [Onward (Danaë and the Sun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231412) by [thisshallowgrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshallowgrave/pseuds/thisshallowgrave). 
  * Inspired by [old girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231475) by [thisshallowgrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshallowgrave/pseuds/thisshallowgrave). 
  * Inspired by [peaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231511) by [thisshallowgrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshallowgrave/pseuds/thisshallowgrave). 



> This is a recording of all 25 poems in thisshallowgrave's _take a poem and hold it up to the light_ poetry series. I've only tagged it as inspired by the first couple of poems though. If you want to see the complete series click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/680249).
> 
> If someone wants me to separate the recordings of the poems out for some reason, let me know and I will.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b3dkwjt2fzdf2vv/take%20a%20poem%20and%20hold%20it%20up%20to%20the%20light.mp3?dl=0) | 00:16:07 | 13.67 MB

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to thisshallowgrave for giving me permission to record their work, and thank you for listening.


End file.
